


In Nights Like This

by HecoHansen31



Series: Michael Langdon Ask [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, God/Goddess Complex, sub! Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: You have your own way to bring some relief to a tired Michael.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader
Series: Michael Langdon Ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	In Nights Like This

Life as a goddess wasn’t that easy.

Even more when you shared it with a dark god, like Michael.

But there wasn’t much that could be done to change the course of the world.

Except following your path and his beliefs that had eventually brought you together, awakening the eternal damnation that had brought you together, in your own personal hell.

But if there was one thing that always surprised you was the fact that as much as your beloved might be a great man, the one that everyone looked up to and were inevitably linked to…

… he wasn’t anything without you.

And you showed it to him, each night he came to you after a harsh night of lies and bullshit.

Everybody had to believe in some lie fully before they were truly damned.

Faith required a certain energy from gods themselves to be executed.

And Michael came to you completely empty, his magnificent gold hair looking as dull as straw dull.

And his eyes were lost in the lie that he himself believed for the sake of himself.

We were all followers of something.

And Michael was of you and your body.

And you made sure that as a truly merciful goddess you allowed him to relax after his day having been spent praying for you and your body, keeping you safe and believing fully in what you could solely give to him.

Peace.

So, when he came to you, you always made sure to properly give him that.

And more.

Undressing him was always the first ritual of your meeting with him.

First his jacket, taking your time to set it down on the chair where of his simple desk, not wanting for it to get rumbled, although you knew that this gesture was more to give Michael a preview of what your body looked like, in the silk nightgown you had chosen to wear to bed.

The simple sight of it making him fussy.

And like many times you always had to chastise him sweetly and softly till he eventually calmed down and allowed you to remove his elegant shirt from his pants, your hands sliding down his body gently and eventually pulling with a strength that always left Michael breathless.

He might be the strong between you two.

But you held the source of his power.

And you had taken it from him, each time the shirt was off his shoulders.

You admired his lean torso, a perfection of sculptures that she had always admired and yet the softness of the skin never left her any doubts about Michael’s utter carnal nature.

He was a man of desire.

As much as you were a woman who respected promises.

And your nails digging into the skin were your signature to his contract.

Your hands then went to his pants and this was where his breath started becoming more and more labored, eventually coming to the point where whines could be heard and you shushed them with you mouth, a simple caress.

And a reprimand.

‘Don’t you remember when you released all your power to me’ you asked him, making sure that your hand lingered a moment longer on his manhood, feeling it throbbing in his pants as the other hand made them fall down his thin legs ‘… then stay and take it, like a good boy’.

It never shushed him.

But it made your thought clear.

And your hand went to follow through your plan.

Once his pants were off, he was utterly naked.

And wanting for you desperately.

His hand shout out to you, desperately trying to grasp you, but it never worked.

He just caught on air, as you shifted away, laughing at his silly attempts.

“On your knees” you ordered him, as he immediately went down and you retrieved his cravat, binding it over his eyes, taking away his sight as he complained again, grabbing strongly onto your thigh, bringing you impossibly close to that body that was your sacrifice that night.

“… goddess” he breathed and the sole reason why you didn’t slap him away was that the pet-name sounded so beautiful on his lips.

“You know what will happen” you breathed out softly, as you unbound yourself from him, missing his warmth.

But you couldn’t allow your true mortal nature to appear in nights like this.

In nights like this you were unforgiving.

And you were inscrutable.

A goddess in his own eyes.

Perfect and his sole reason to live.

Each and everyone of his breath a vow of worship towards you.

“… you know I’ll always take care of you, Michael” you muttered as you took his face in your hands “… as my loyal subject”.


End file.
